


His Very First Impossible

by Small_Fe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Fe/pseuds/Small_Fe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Barry asked Iris to stop writing her blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Very First Impossible

"But why?" Barry asks as he pretends to be tipsy from the bottle of wine he has just split with Iris. They are sitting on the roof of Jitters at her suggestion, a fact that simultaneously makes him proud and a little jealous in the weirdest way. The drink straight from the bottle, handing it back and forth between them, giggling as their lips shine wet in the moonlight. "Why is it so important that people believe in him?"

"Because." She grins stubbornly, her body loose from the wine and her hair blowing softly in the breeze.

"No, but, for real," he presses. He nudges her softy and looks up at her, eyebrows raised, and she relents.

"You remember the first time we drank together?"

Barry snorts when he remembers, “yeah, we were 13 and we snuck that beer and drank it together in the linen closet during the Christmas party your dad threw.”

Iris laughs loudly at that. “No, I mean, after then. The first time we drank for real.” She leans in close and lets her shoulder brush his. “We were - it was college. And I’d just finished my finals, and we were going to drive home together the next day, and we got drunk on those hard lemonade things you had - “

"Oh yeah!" Barry recalls happily. "I remember that night."

"You told me I saved your life. You said the fact that I believed you - when we were kids - saved your life." Barry’s eyes went soft and Iris smiled. "You said it meant a lot. Knowing I believed what you believed."

"It meant everything," Barry insists genuinely.

"Well, that’s why. Why I need people to believe in him. Because somewhere, out there - " Iris stands up and looks out over the rooftop into the city and Barry does the same and follows her gaze. "Somewhere out there, Barry, there’s a little…Barry." She grins up at him with boundless affection and he can’t help but smile back. "And he’s seeing his very first impossible. A man who can turn himself into iron or set himself on fire or run at the speed of light. And I hope he has an Iris to believe in him. So he can keep believing. So that he’ll learn he’s worth believing in. So that he can trust what he sees with his own eyes, even when it’s impossible. Especially when it’s impossible. That’s why I have to make sure people believe in him, Barry. For all the Barrys out there who don’t have an Iris."

"I hope every Barry has an Iris." Barry breathes.

"I think they do. Just like every Iris has a Barry." Iris says with a smile. "But some of them haven’t met theirs yet. So, while they wait, can they borrow yours?"

That was the last time Barry ever tried to get Iris to stop writing her blog.


End file.
